The present invention is directed to a punch for venetian blind manufacture and particularly a punch which includes a rotatable adjusting seat to control the engagement of a punch tool guide block asssembly that is comprised of an upper guide block displaceably coupled to a bottom or lower guide block.
In standard venetian blind manufacturing, the hole punching process is performed by means of several punches collectively controlled by a rotating main axle. When venetian blind blades having different dimensional specifications are to be punched or the punch hole position of a particular venetian blind is to be changed, the punching dies and the punching tools which are disposed in positions where no punch holes are required have to be removed from the punches, because all of the punches are linked to move synchronously. Therefore, it is both time and labor consuming to change the punching assembly in prior art type venetian blind punches. Consequently, the manufacturing costs as well as labor costs are increased.
The main object of the present invention concept is to provide a punch for venetian blind manufacture which includes an easy to operate and rotatable type adjusting seat to alternatively control the operation of the punch tool.
Another object of the present invention is to proivde an improved punch for venetian blind manufacture wherein two guide blocks of the punch tool guide block assembly may be controlled by an adjusting seat member to allow independent operation or to allow the guide blocks to be displaced simultaneously.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description to be considered in connection with the annexed drawings as provided herein.